Dimentio vs Solaris
|-|Dimentio vs Solaris= Dimentio vs Solaris is a Mario vs Sonic themed DB. It was made by Withersoul 235, Adamjensen2030 and Metal Mario875 The episode does not count as a real episode in WS235's season; it's an out of season episode. Intro Two very powerful characters known for killing the main characters of the famous gaming franchises of the world, Mario and Sonic. Boomstick: Like Dimentio the magician Sans: And Solaris the time God Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Dimentio TBA Solaris Wiz: Solaris the everlasting flame had been worshipped by the people of Soleanna and entrusted to the royal family .. Boomstick: But he turned out to be little more than a candle light! Wiz: Anyways the Duke of Soleanna decided to harness his power to allow the people to travel through time to fix their past mistakes experimenting on him in what was to be called the Solaris Project Boomstick: Naturally it went horribly wrong an explosion rang out and Solaris was split into two parts Mephilis the cold and calculating Mind of Solaris and Iblis the gigantic Fire Monster that represented Solaris's strength and raw power Wiz: Both tried to escape but we're stopped by two hedgehogs Shadow and Silver who had travelled through time to investigate the orgins of Mephilis and Iblis Mephilis was sealed away in a sceptre by Shadow and Iblis was sealed in the duke's daughter Elise by the Duke Boomstick: However Elise was told to never cry by her dying father otherwise Iblis would be released Wiz: Mephilis eventually escaped and 10 years later tried to manipulate other being's into killing Sonic who was Elise's love interest Boomstick: ... A Human and a Hedgehog in love, That's just weird!! Wiz: This forced Mephilis to "kill" Sonic himself impaling him causing Elise to release Iblis Mephilis then merged with Iblis and Solaris was reborn Sonic was russeted using the Chaos Emeralds and turned Super alongside Shadow and Silver to defeat him Boomstick: A massive battle ensued and Solaris was defeated and reduced to mere flame Wiz: Elise was told that if she blew out the flame Solaris would never threaten innocent people ever again however this would erase her encounter with Sonic despite this she blew out the flame destroying Solaris once and for all Boomstick: Solaris was the Most Powerful Being in the Sonic Universe and had many abilities Solaris has two forms Wiz: His first form is composed of pure light and protected by three light shells his head resembles that of an eagle and he has six plates that are meant to resemble a Sun Boomstick: He can Attack foes by tossing rocks and other projectiles at foes to off balance them he can also fire a chest laser Wiz: His light shells serve as armour but if they are destroyed this can expose his core leaving him vulnerable to Attack Boomstick: But even if his first form fails he can shapeshift into his second form where he grows a pair of light composed wings in this form he is able throw projectiles at a faster rate and shoot several lasers simultaneously Wiz: He can also activate a shield. However, he is forced to lower it in order to Attack which again leaves his core vulnerable to an attack Boomstick: He has the ability to control time and space able to devour entire timelines at once and cause rifts allowing him to summon projectiles from other places to toss at his opponents Wiz: He is able to exist in the past present and future simultaneously which making him Omnipresent throughout time and makes him incredibly tough for someone to beat him Boomstick: Solaris was capable of damaging Sonic Shadow and Silver in their Super States Solaris would have consumed all of time and space in wren't for their intervention , and even with their strength it took a long time for them to beat him which speaks volumes about his power Wiz: However Solaris's energy core leaves him to vulnerable it serves as his consciousness enabling to function and if Attacked frequently it will cause Solaris to no longer function and lead to his defeat Boomstick: But with his raw power and skill Solaris is the most powerful Being in the Sonic Universe for a reason and is not to be messed with! Dr Eggman on Solaris: That body of light is the sign of a super-dimensional life-form. Standard attacks won't work on him. He eats dimensions for lunch! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Right now! It's time for a Death Battle! Polls Who do you want to win ? Dimentio Solaris Who do you think will win ? Dimentio Solaris Who do you prefer ? Dimentio Solaris Death Battle TBA Results TBA Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's